Umarak captures Ketar
This is how Umarak captures Ketar goes in Trials of the Toa. [??????????????? Pohatu: No! Rarity: Oh dear. [Umarak grabs Ketar brings him forward forcefully unites with Ketar Umarak the Hunter: Ahhhh. Pohatu: No! Rarity: Ketar! and Pohatu attack Umarak fires a beam of magic knocks them away Umarak the Hunter: Feel that? It is the power you've squandered. Now, it is mine! leaves. Pohatu and Rarity follow the Toa and ponies reach Makuta's mask stare at it Onua: How do we free the mask? Applejack: Beats me tough guy. Gali: Six creatures, six keys. We need Ketar. Rainbow Dash: And it would help if Rarity was here. Toa sheaf their weapons is a sudden noise Lewa: There he is! Pinkie Pie: And Rarity and Pohatu! wall rises and a red wave of energy blasts the Toa and ponies away enters gasps Lewa: The Hunter! Pinkie Pie: then faints fires Shadow Traps at the Toa and ponies, which they quickly shake off. Umarak smashes the crystal encasing the Mask of Control and grabs it. Umarak's power surges through the room, causing it to crumble and collapse Twilight Sparkle: No! sees what's happened. Umarak flees Gali: We need to get out of here! Rainbow Dash: Now! run breaks open the ceiling and flies out of the labyrinth past Pohatu and Rarity Pohatu: No! Rarity: Ketar! and Rarity use the giant cubes falling from the ceiling to propel themselves up after Umarak. Umarak has similar disregard for physics and jumps to a cliff overlooking the labyrinth. Pohatu and Rarity join him, dealing Umarak a devastating kick Umarak the Hunter: Fool! I control your Creature! I control your power. lifts a stone out of the ground and hurls it at Pohatu and Rarity. Pohatu shatters it with a single punch Pohatu: You do not control Ketar! I can feel him fighting you! Rarity: That's right. And I have the Element of Generosity! Umarak the Hunter: I have the mask. And you two are alone. Pohatu: No, we're not! Rarity: Nothing is more deserving than friendship! chitters and Umarak glows red and starts screaming. Pohatu tackles him and Ketar is freed. Pohatu runs to the Mask of Control, but Umarak grabs Ketar and dangles him over the cliff Umarak the Hunter: Toa! Element Wielder of Generosity! Go, claim the mask, but say goodbye to your Creature. drops Ketar. Pohatu tries to save him but Rarity stops him Rarity: You get the mask! I'll get Ketar! nods and goes for the mask whilst Rarity jumps off the cliff and grabs Ketar with her magic. She then levitates them both back onto the cliff uses the shadows and pulls Makuta's Mask of Control towards him. Umarak gazes at Pohatu, Rarity, and Ketar Umarak the Hunter: You care. It makes you weak. the Mask of Control above Pohatu and Rarity You have no chance against Makuta. Pohatu: We'll see about that. Rarity: Yeah! others arrive, but Umarak vanishes into the shadows Pohatu: Ketar I'm sorry. I understand now. I feel it. Rarity: But I was simply doing the right thing to help our friend, Darling. element glows diamond projection touches Pohatu's chest Pohatu: I'm sorry. We lost the mask. Rarity: But you did the right thing. Onua: But you saved Ketar. Applejack: That's all that matters. and Tahu comfort Pohatu Tahu: You did the right thing. Twilight Sparkle: Yes, and our Elements are helping so far. Rarity: But generosity is your element, Pohatu. Embrace it. Pohatu: The Hunter said caring made us weak. Rarity: It doesn't matter what he says, darling. Lewa: He was wrong. Pinkie Pie: Yeah! Gali: Caring doesn't make us weak. Rainbow Dash: It gives us strength. Lewa: That's why we're gonna beat Makuta. Because we care, for each other and Okoto. Pinkie Pie: Yeah! That's the spirit, Lewa! Kopaka: We'll get that mask back. Fluttershy: Couldn't agree with you more, Kopaka! Onua: And we'll do it together. Applejack: Yeah! Together forever! Toa gaze dramatically at Okoto